I Need Coffee
by eeveepkmnfan
Summary: Sawada Natsume was an ordinary girl, who led an exceptionally interesting life. "I will be leading Sawada Natsume down the isle, herbivores." Yes, Natsume's getting married, but to Reborn? Even she doesn't really know where this morning went wrong. "I can't wait for the wedding, darling. Are you excited about going dress shopping?" Natsume needed coffee right now. Fem!RxFem!27
1. Coffee and Kisses

Sawada Natsume was a completely ordinary girl.

Who just so happened to lead an exceptionally interesting life.

And it all started the day she met her spartan tutor Reborn, who she swore viciously was some sort demon, just waiting to get her alone and eat her alive.

"_Chaos. I'm Reborn, your tutor." A tall woman with long, wild obsidian hair and even darker eyes introduced herself. Strangely, she wore a fedora with an orange stripe around the middle, and Natsume just happened to notice that the woman wore steel toed boots. She had lean muscles, black clothes that seemed to be made out of shadows, and a green chameleon that scurried up the side of her fedora. All in all, very odd, Natsume concluded._

_Natsume had never been one to judge people on first impressions, but it was hard not to think 'danger, danger!' when gazing at this woman, Reborn. Something just set her senses off, and it wasn't very pleasant, she mused to herself. But there was nothing to do about it, she had to introduce herself as well._

"_I'm Sawada Natsume. Nice to meet you." Onyx orbs stared straight through her as she bowed, her hands clasped and her caramel eyes never leaving the other's silent and relentless gaze. _

"_I know." Her new tutor chuckled to herself and smirked, looking her up and down. Suddenly, she found she barely had enough time to dodge the bullet that came from the older woman's gun, which she hadn't even noticed being drawn._

_Natsume suddenly had a very, very bad feeling. She would compare it to when Hibari came after her with those tonfa of his, but much, much worse. Almost as if she was a pure soul who had just gotten smuggled into hell somehow. _

_A light lit within those starless eyes, and another smirk glinted back at her as Reborn's smooth, velvet voice drifted over the room. "I'm here to train you to become a mafia boss. Get ready, because we're starting training immediately." _

Yes, she would probably never forget that first meeting. It was what had led to her becoming Vongola Decimo...And what had allowed her to gain her family. Things were always crazy, and noisy, but somehow she wouldn't have it any other way.

Natsume could say with certainty that she was happy. Not content, like she had been before Reborn came bursting into her life, but actually happy. And well, after accepting the official title of Decimo, Reborn had made her even happier.

_Natsume knew someone was following her. She had known for a while. But now was a perfect time to confront them, where no one was around._

_Natsume turned, calmly stating, "Alright, you can come out now. Or would you prefer that I come to you?" Her mouth was in a downwards curve, but it flattened out when Reborn was the one to emerge from the shadows, her usual smirk in place, with a voice like butter that seemed to ease over her sore muscles._

"_No need, Natsume. I'm very happy to come out." She strut forwards, her strides long and her hips slightly swaying. _

_Reborn stopped until Natsume could feel her breath on her face. They gazed into each other's eyes, not unlike their first meeting, except this time the hitwoman had something else in those fathomless orbs of hers._

_And suddenly, a smirk blossomed onto Reborn's face, her full lips curving upwards in a dangerous arc. Natsume could do nothing but watch, as slowly, ever so slowy, Reborn lowered her lips almost teasingly until their lips met. _

_It was Natsume's first, but the same couldn't be true for the older woman. She poured passion and affection into it, her hands coming to rest on Natsume's waist, gently pulling her closer._

_Natsume had been truly caught off guard, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying this. She reciprocated, finding to her honest surprise that she enjoyed kissing. She leaned in even more to the hitwoman's embrace, becoming locked onto her lips._

_Before long, the kiss was over, to the slight disappointment of Natsume. Reborn just smirked at her, eyes smoldering in their black fire, before walking leisurely away, but not before tossing a satisfied, "Chaos." back to Natsume. _

It had eventually become routine for Reborn to kiss her at random moments of the day. Even in meetings and in public! But the hitwoman hadn't stayed satisfied with just that, and had announced their relationship in front of all of her guardians!

_It was breakfast, and everyone was being loud and rowdy, as usual. Natsume really couldn't expect anything different, with her family. _

_But she was very suddenly caught off guard when Reborn pulled her onto her lap and gripped her in a long, passionate kiss, smirking at Natsume and the rest of the room after she was done._

_To Natsume's embarrassment, the table had gone completely silent, Hibari and Mukuro had even stopped their fighting. They were all staring at her and Reborn, shock written very plainly on their faces._

_Smugly, Reborn pulled her into another searing kiss, proclaiming to everyone, "She's mine." They all read the warning in her eyes. _

_Mukuro had been the first to break the silence. "Oya, oya, Natsume-kun, you never told me! How will I help you plan the wedding when you leave out important details, such as these?" Amused smile in place, he lifted up a hand and placed it over his heart. "Who will be walking you down the isle, I wonder? Kufufu." _

_Everyone started arguing, wanting to be the one to walk Decimo down the isle. As she watched Gokudera start shouting at Yamamoto, and Ryohei start to disagree (extremely) with Lambo, she really couldn't believe it had come to this. Who had told Mukuro anything about a wedding!? She hadn't! _

_Reborn just started chuckling, resting her head on top of Natsume's, and using her arms to make sure she didn't escape. _

"_I will be leading Sawada Natsume down the isle, herbivores." Hibari glared at everyone in the room, daring them to go against him. His hands were ready at his sides, touching his tonfa. _

"_Kufufu, I believe you're incorrect, skylark. It will be I walking Natsume-kun down the isle, isn't that right, Chrome-chan?" The purple haired illusionist looked to his side, where a smaller girl stood. _

_Chrome nodded. "Yes, Mukuro-sama. Although I would like to be a flower girl, if that's alright with Boss?" She looked towards Natsume, who was about to deny the entire wedding, but was instead cut off by Reborn's rich, purring voice. "Of course, Chrome. Natsume would like nothing more." _

_Chrome smiled, nodding, before looking towards Mukuro and Hibari, who were, once again, locked in a fight._

_Natsume felt like this was all some horrible dream. How much longer was it until she woke up?_

_Reborn nuzzled into her neck, planting little kisses here and there. Delight was audible in her voice, as well as satisfaction. "I can't wait for the wedding, darling. Are you excited about going dress shopping?" _

_Natsume really needed a cup of coffee right now. A really strong cup of coffee._

**Linelinelinecatslinelinerare candylinelinejellolinelinepo ffinlinelinelineTomoelinelin elinelineminxline**

**(A/N): **Weird place to end it off, but oh well. But anyway, I really wanted to try to write some fem!Rebornxfem!Tsuna. Because genderbending is fun. :D Well, this is actually the first story where I've done it, but yeah. I'm also a huge fan of fem!18xfem!27, so I'll probably write some one day or another. And I have no idea if I'll continue this or just leave it here. Depends on if people want more or not. So thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Coffee and Cat Food

Natsume hated Reborn. She absolutely hated her. And the stupid bet she had foolishly made with the hit woman.

Inwardly, she berated herself. What had possessed her to strike up a bet with _Reborn_, of all people? She cursed despondently, just wanting to get this over with already.

As she exited the bathroom, she scowled and narrowed her honey-brown eyes at the smirking woman in front of her.

A chameleon slithered up the woman's fedora as she chuckled deeply, not even bothering to hide the delight in her bottomless black eyes, which made Natsume's scowl even more pronounced.

"My, my, you look absolutely ravishing, Natsume." A husky voice purred, as the owner stalked closer and closer, eyes focused intensely on the other's face.

Normally Natsume would have been running by now, but her frustration had long overtaken her brain. Which is why as soon as Reborn was close enough, Natsume grabbed her, before roughly kissing her.

The hit woman was caught off guard, and even more surprised when she felt liquid burst in her mouth. Wait, was it actually coffee she was tasting?

Natsume smiled sharply, and pools of amber and honey glinted in satisfaction. Pulling back, she let her coffee flavoured breath mingle with Reborn's, and smoothly stated to the shocked woman, "I hope you enjoyed your coffee, _Reborn_."

And with that, Natsume paid no heed to the maid costume she was wearing, and calmly walked out of her bedroom, gait confident, planning on going grocery shopping.

It took a minute for Reborn to process what had just happened, before replaying it again and again in her mind. Before finally, she tilted her fedora down, and smirked dangerously. Laughter reverberated throughout the room, making its way out into the hall.

_'Hm, the coffee was good, Natsume, but I definitely can't wait until I devour __**you**__.' _

_linelinelinelinesummerlinelinecrackerslinelineline linerufflinesunflowerslinelineseedslinecarpetlinel ine_

Natsume felt a shiver run down her spine, and again wondered just what was wrong with her today. As she was pondering how long she had left to live before a bullet found its way into her skull, she stopped and looked towards the cereal isle.

She thought she had seen a flash of black hair, although maybe she was mistaken? Shrugging, she went in the direction where the coffee was located.

Just behind her, hidden by a collection of mops, were her guardians, whispering furiously to each other.

"Baseball idiot, she almost saw you!" A mop was flung at Yamamoto, but was deflected.

Yamamoto chuckled sheepishly. "Ahaha, sorry, sorry. But doesn't this make it even more fun?" As Gokudera whispered furiously to him, Lambo was examining the sponges and pelting them at random civilians, who all gave the strange group confused and suspicious glances, and also angry ones on account of Lambo. Ryohei had apparently taken it upon himself to 'pelt people even more extremely than Lambo', and was grinning widely as he nailed someone straight in the face with a green sponge.

Chrome had been distracted when she had stumbled upon the isle where children's bouncy balls were kept. She bounced some up and down, and others she rolled down different isles, hiding before anyone saw the culprit. She was currently staring intently at a huge bright purple one, and slowly, she reached out and poked it. Apparently having found what she was looking for, she smiled slightly and grabbed it, before rolling it down the makeup isle. Squeals could be heard as both woman and girls ran out from the isle, anger and irritation clear on their faces.

Mukuro and Hibari were ignoring everyone else, and were focused solely on Natsume. Or at least, they tried to be.

"Oya, oya, I do wonder how she ended up in that costume of hers." Mukuro mused to himself, chuckling lightly. He swiftly dodged the random bag of cat food that had been hefted at his head by Hibari, who was glaring at the illusionist.

"Pineapple herbivore, be quiet." He hissed, onyx orbs irritated. If he had to put up with herbivorous crowding, then he wasn't going to listen to that pineapple's grating voice on top of it all.

"Hm, did you say something?" Mukuro's purple head turned towards the cloud guardian, smiling pleasantly.

Grinning darkly, Hibari uttered his signature catchphrase as the illusionist kufufu-ed.

Watching from the sidelines, the store manager sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. _'I wish Sawada-san would just go to a different store.'_


End file.
